Spirits of Light/Angels
'Spirits of Light ' The beings that humanoids sometimes call angels are another type of elemental-based energy beings. Unlike true elementals, spirits of light understand the ways of humanoids and are champions of good and order. The symbols of light, truth, justice, and righteousness. They always appear as beings glowing with a golden or white light and beautiful to behold. By means of psionics or magic they always appear differently to everyone who sees them. Every person will see the spirit of light in the image that he expects an angel or spirit of good to look like. The stereotype mystic being with white, feathered wings is pretty typical. From whence they come, nobody knows. All that is known, is that they, like other supernatural forces, are drawn to places of incredible mystic energy and/or turmoil and are linked to either an elemental dimension or elemental forces. Spirits of Light oppose all the so-called gods of darkness and beings of supernatural evil. As one might guess, most are of good alignments, but dark spirits, renegades and outcasts corrupted by the forces of evil, also exist. Spirits of Light rarely take a direct hand in the affairs of mortals but may provide aid in the way of healing, information, encouragement, inspiration, and direction. Under dire circumstances in their battle against supernatural evil, these champions of good may offer their services in times of need or in protecting innocent people. They may even combat the forces of evil themselves or ally themselves with mortal champions of good to thwart evil. Scholars speculate that one likely reason for their hesitation in taking more direct intervention is that they are the last of a dying race and their numbers are few and scattered throughout the universe. Occasionally, spirits of light will manifest themselves in a physical, humanoid form by means of ectoplasm and sheer force of will. In this way they can more easily walk among humanoids, but the sacrifice in energy reduces their powers and abilities by half across the board, from attributes to available base P.P.E. and inner strength points. A spirit of light can transform into its natural energy form at will, but instantly dimensional teleports to its home dimension to recuperate. It takes 6D6 days to be restored to its natural state. During this time the energy creature remains at half power. Only after recuperation can it return to the physical plane. If the being has maintained its physical form for more than a year, there is a 1-25% chance that it will become trapped in that physical state for 3D6 decades. Roll for every year and add + 5% for each additional year one is in the physical form. 'Game Master Note: '''GMs can allow spirits of light as player characters, but only in their physical manifestation. All stats are given for the full powered energy being, reduce all by half in physical form. '''Spirits of Light ' 'Cheruu (air) ' 'Seraph (fire) ' 'Ariel (earth) ' 'Tharsis (water) ' 'Cheruu ' 'Spirit of Air and Compassion ' The cheruu are tiny, three foot tall beings who resemble a young child with feathered wings and eyes of yellow flame. They are linked to the element of air. 'Attributes: '''I.Q. 28, M.A. 30, M.E. 34, P.S. 38, P.P. 30, P.E. 30, P.B. 40, Speed 1D6x 10 running, 2D6x 10 + 200 flying. '''M.D.C.: '''450 '''Horror Factor: '''12 (awe), P.P.E.: 400 '''Natural Abilities: '''Fly and hover, hawk-like vision (can see a rabbit two miles away), night-vision 400 feet (122 m; can see in total darkness), see the invisible, turn invisible at will, metamorphosis (can change physical appearance at will), turn 4D6 dead, bio-regeneration (6D6 M.D. every four melees/one minute), resurrection of others 72% (dead being cannot have been dead for more than ten days), and magically understands and speaks all languages, including elemental. '''Combat: '''Eight hand to hand or psionic attacks per melee, or four by magic. '''Bonuses: '+8 to strike, parry, and dodge, +6 ''on initiative, + 6 to pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +4 on all saving throws, + 8 to save vs. horror factor. '''Damage: '''Restrained punch 4D6 S.D.C. plus P.S. bonus, full strength punch or kick does 3D6 M.D., flying kick 4D6 M.D. (counts as one attack), power punch 6D6 + 2, but counts as two attacks. '''Elemental Magic: '''Air elemental magic, levels one through six air elemental magic equal to a sixth level warlock, plus exorcism, remove curse, healing touch, cure minor disorders, cure illness, and restoration. '''Psionics: '''I.S.P. 150. All healing and physical powers plus electrokinesis, telekinesis (super), mind bolt, mind bond, mind wipe, and mind block auto-defense. Equal to an eighth level mind melter. '''R.C.C.: '''Effectively a Knight or Paladin. '''R.C.C. Skills: '''Literate in two languages 98%, basic & advanced math 98%, astronomy 98%, demon & monster lore 98%, faerie lore 84%, land navigation 98%, track (animals and humans) 84%, palming 84%, pick pockets 84%, prowl 88%, detect ambush 80%, detect concealment 80%, escape artist 80%, basic electronics 80%, radio: basic 88%, and W.P. archery & targeting. Remember, reduce by half when in physical form. '''Habitat: '''Indigenous to an alien dimension. Can be found, periodically, anywhere. '''Average Life Span: '''20,000 years. '''Enemies: '''Supernatural monsters, demons, and all creatures of evil. '''Allies: '''Other angels and champions of good. '''Size: '''Three feet tall (0.9 m) in humanoid form. '''Weight: '''50 pounds in physical humanoid form '''Note: '''The cheruu may have been the source behind the mythological greek god Cupid or the Roman god Mercury. ' ' '''Seraph ' 'Spirit of Fire and Combat ' The seraph usually appears as a tall, thin, delicately built male or more often, as a beautiful female with white or silver, feathered wings and dark eyes with sparkling red specks, and clad in golden or red armor. They are linked to the element of fire. 'Attributes: '''I.Q. 24, M.A. 36, M.E. 30, P.S. 40, P.P. 34, P.E. 30, P.B. 50, Speed 1D6x 10 running, 2D6x 10+100 flying. '''M.D.C.: '''500 '''Horror Factor: '''14 (awe), P.P.E.: 400 '''Natural Abilities: '''Fly, exceptional vision, night-vision 200 feet (61.5 m; can see in total darkness), see the invisible, turn invisible at will, metamorphosis (can change physical appearance at will), rum 2D6 dead, bio-regeneration (4D6 M.D. every four melees/one minute), impervious to fire including magic and plasma, and magically understands and speaks all languages, including elemental. '''Combat: '''Eight hand to hand or psionic attacks per melee, or four by magic. '''Bonuses: '+ 10 to strike, + 8 to parry and dodge, +4 on initiative, + 4 to pull punch, +2 to roll with impact, +4 on all saving throws, + 10 to save vs. horror factor. 'Damage: '''Restrained punch 4D6 S.D.C. plus P.S. bonus, full strength punch or kick does 5D6 M.D., power punch 1D6 x 10, but counts as two attacks. '''Elemental Magic: '''Fire elemental magic, levels one through eight, equal to a sixth level warlock, plus agony, words of truth, healing touch, exorcism, constrain being, banishment and negate magic. '''Psionics: '''I.S.P. 200. All physical powers plus pyrokinesis, mind bolt, psi-shield and psi-sword. Equal to a sixth level mind melter. '''R.C.C.: '''Effectively a Knight or Paladin. '''R.C.C. Skills: '''Literate in two languages 98%, basic & advanced math 98%, demon & monster lore 98%, faerie lore 84%, land navigation 70%, prowl 68%, radio: basic 88%, W.P. sword, and four W.P.s of choice (any). Remember, reduce by half when in physical form. '''Habitat: '''Indigenous to an alien dimension. Can be found, periodically, anywhere. '''Average Life Span: '''20,000 years. '''Enemies: '''Supernatural monsters, demons, and all creatures of evil. '''Allies: '''Other angels and champions of good. '''Size: '''Seven feet tall (2.1 m) in humanoid form. '''Weight: '''50 pounds in physical, humanoid form. '''Note: '''The seraph may be the source behind the Valkyries of Norse mythology. The psi-sword is a favorite weapon '''Ariel ' 'Spirit of Earth and Preservation ' The Ariel usually appear as a tall, muscular, powerfully built male with gold skin, golden, feathered wings and amber eyes. May or may not wear armor. They are linked to the element of earth. 'Attributes: '''I.Q. 20, M.A. 34, M.E. 40, P.S. 50, P.P. 30, P.E. 40, P.B. 50, Spd 2D6x 10 running, lD6x 10+100 flying. '''M.D.C.: '''660 '''Horror Factor: '''12 (awe), P.P.E.: 440 '''Natural Abilities: '''Fly, exceptional vision, night-vision 200 feet (61.5m; can see in total darkness), see the invisible, turn invisible at will, metamorphosis (can change physical appearance at will), turn 2D6 dead, bio-regeneration (4D6 M.D. every four melees/one minute), and magically understands and speaks all languages, including elemental. The Ariel can also increase their physical size, at will, up to 24 feet tall. The increased size adds 3 points to their horror factor and + 1D6 M.D. damage to punches and kicks. '''Combat: '''Six hand to hand or psionic attacks per melee, or four by magic. '''Bonuses: '+ 8 to strike, + 6 to parry and dodge, + 2 on initiative, + 4 to pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +6 on all saving throws, + 10 to save vs. horror factor. 'Damage: '''Restrained punch 6D6 S.D.C. plus P.S. bonus, full strength punch or kick does 1D6 x 10 M.D., power punch 2D6 X 10 M.D., but counts as two attacks. '''Elemental Magic: '''Earth elemental magic, levels one through six, equal to an 8th level warlock, plus heal wounds, sleep, superhuman strength, stone to flesh, dispel magic barrier, and negate magic. '''Psionics: '''I.S.P. 160. All physical powers plus pyrokinesis, psi-shield, psi-sword, telekinetic force field, and group mind block. Equal to a sixth level mind melter. '''R.C.C.: '''Effectively a Knight or Paladin. '''R.C.C. Skills: '''Literate in two languages 98%, basic & advanced math 98%, demon & monster lore 98%, faerie lore 84%, identify plants & fruits 98%, land navigation 80%, carpentry 88%, prowl 50%, radio: basic 88%, W.P. sword, and three W.P.s of choice (any). Remember, reduce by half when in physical form. '''Habitat: '''Indigenous to an alien dimension. Can be found, periodically, anywhere. '''Average Life Span: '''20,000 years. '''Enemies: '''Supernatural monsters, demons, and all creatures of evil. '''Allies: '''Other angels and champions of good. '''Size: '''10 to 24 feet tall (3 to 7.2 m) in humanoid form. Remember, the Ariel can increase their size at will. '''Weight: '''500 pounds (225 kg) in physical, humanoid form. '''Note: '''The Ariel may be the source behind the giants, like Atlas from Greek mythology, credited for holding the world in place. '''Tharsis ' 'Spirit of Water and Vengeance ' The tharsis, also known as "the avenging angel," and "wingless angel," are gentle creatures who abhor unnecessary violence and suffering. They cannot tolerate brutality, torture and sadistic carnage and will search out and eliminate evil perpetrators of such deeds wherever they may be found. They despise demons and supernatural predators above all others. A tharsis will usually be accompanied by an Ariel when engaged in a quest of vengeance. The tharsis resemble a beautiful, humanoid, bronze sea horse with pearl eyes and great stature (no wings). 'Attributes: '''I.Q. 28, M.A. 30, M.E. 40, P.S. 44, P.P. 30, P.E. 40, P.B. 50, Spd2D6x 10running, 2D4x 10+ 100flying, 2D6x 10 + 200 swimming. '''M.D.C.: '''550 '''Horror Factor: '''13 (awe), P.P.E.: 500 '''Natural Abilities: '''Fly, swim, breathe underwater, exceptional vision, nightvision 400 feet (122 m; can see in total darkness), see the invisible, turn invisible at will, metamorphosis (can change physical appearance at will), turn 3D6 dead, resurrection of others 60% (dead subject cannot have been dead for more than six days), bio-regeneration (5D6 M.D. every four melees/one minute), and magically understands and speaks all languages, including elemental. '''Combat: '''Six hand to hand or psionic attacks per melee, or four by magic. '''Bonuses: '+7 to strike, parry and dodge, +2 on initiative, +4 to pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +6 on all saving throws, + 12 to save vs horror factor. '''Damage: '''Restrained punch 6D6 S.D.C. plus P.S. bonus, full strength punch or kick does lD6x 10 M.D., power punch 2D6 x 10 M.D., but counts as two attacks. Inflicts damage direct to hit points against vampires. '''Elemental Magic: '''Water elemental magic, levels one through six, equal to an 8th level warlock, plus heal wounds, exorcism, purification of food and water, spoil food and water, detect concealment, oracle, seal, escape, mask of deceit, luck curse, negate magic, and anti-magic cloud. '''Psionics: '''I.S.P. 160. All sensitive powers plus ectoplasm, levitation, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, hypnotic suggestion, P.P.E. shield, and mind block auto-defense. Equal to a sixth level mind melter. '''R.C.C.: '''Effectively a Knight or Paladin. '''R.C.C. Skills: '''Literate in two languages 98%, basic & advanced math 98%, chemistry and chemistry: analytical 98%, demon & monster lore 98%, faerie lore 80%, land navigation 70%, swimming 98%, pilot all boats 88%, radio: basic 88%, W.P. blunt, and two W.P.s of choice (any). Remember, reduce by half when in physical form. '''Habitat: '''Indigenous to an alien dimension. Can be found, periodically, anywhere. '''Average Life Span: '''20,000 years. '''Enemies: '''Supernatural monsters, demons, and all creatures of evil. '''Allies: '''Other angels and champions of good. '''Size: '''8 to 20 feet tall (2.4 to 6 m) in humanoid form. '''Weight: '''300 pounds (135 kg) in physical, humanoid form '''Note: '''The tharsis may be the source behind Neptune from Greek mythology and other sea gods. Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ) Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Rules/Modifications (Palladium Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Organization Category:Member Contriutions Category:Template documentation